Yoko has returned they cry
by Darksiders death necro
Summary: After breathing in a gas that was supposed to make him younger Naruto has actually regressed to his past life as Youko the spirit fox and Kira the Kyubbis dead mate but she is happy he is back and with Youko around things will be different also references to Inuyasha as the inuzuka are descendants of koga the wolf demon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Darksiders death necro here and I have great news I am going to be updating a lot of my older fics but right now I have a treat for you all I have 3 new ideas I am uploading this one is the first of these three hope you enjoy it**

**Yoko has Returned they cry chapter 1**

Today was the finals of the Chunin exams and everyone was excited to watch them.

Today was also the day that something would happen no one would suspect a day of rebirth or was it reawakening.

in the Arena stood the Chunin hopefuls these were Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Shino, Garra, Neji, Lee and Sasuke had yet to show up but his fight was last so he had time but it would still go down on his permanent ninja record that he was late for the exams and Kakashi would be doing d rang missions for being late with Sasuke for an important event.

A man chewing a metal senbon came to the arena and stated his name was Shiranui Genma and that his friend Hayate was in the hospital do to an unfortunate event.

"Everyone but Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki please leave the arena and goto the competitors box." said Genma with the others leaving.

"Fighters ready Hajime" with that said Genma got the hell out of dodge and good thing to because a small tornado made its way towards Naruto with it shouting Passing fang Naruto jumped out of the way but then noticed that Kiba was not aiming for him instead he was going in a wide circle and when he would pass an area strings of what appeared to be Chakra were seen around and when kiba landed he smirked and said "Now no one can interupt or get hurt by my next move."

With that he took out a box and said "This is the idon box somone gave this to me and told me to use it on you they said it turns anyone who breaths in its fumes into a child or even a fetus depending on how much Chakra I put into it when I release it the only person not affected is the user of the box now Say goodbye to living Naruto" and with that Kiba opened the box and a blue mist came out and engulfed the circle and not passing the chakra string barrier Kiba had set up.

"Its working I can feel his chakra output getting weaker" said Kiba.

The Sandaime and everyone else was mortified and angered that Kiba would cheat like this but could do nothing about it right now since the barrier was to strong to get through some tried but had burned into ash once they touched it.

"Wait a minute his chakra has completely vanished thats not supposed to happen" yelled kiba.

All of a sudden everyone could feel a horribly strong power and it was stronger than chakra more like spiritual pressure on par with the Shinigami everyone had felt on the day Minato sacrificed himself to seal Kyubbi into Naruto.

Outside the barrier the spectaters were witnessing black lightning shooting around wildly in the dome yet not harming anything it was as if the power they were sensing was so strong it was tangible.

"Where the hell did this power surge come from I could of sworn I felt his power weakening as he regressed all the way back

Inside the blue mist a fox formed in the mist before dissapearing and a man was standing behind Kiba his figure hidden in shadows but the mans voice could be heard all around the arena as if he was using a microphone but it wasn't loud at all "I think perhaps I have regressed further than you intended and just as I had come to accept my human captivity"

"Who the hell are you" Kiba said feeling the need to bow as if this man in front of him was an Alpha.

"Yoko has returned they cry"

After he said that the shadowy figure was revealed to kiba the figure had long soft furlike silver hair going down his back silver fox like ears he was about 6 foot 2 and had a white loose fitting tanktop with loose white hakama pants he was bareffot with taped feet he had a silver fox tail and Golden slit like eyes.

"What did you say Yoko the spirit fox Yoko the legendary bandit Yoko the king of foxes that Yoko what did you do with Naruto I liked him a lot better"

"OH he's here hes me Only now you've brought me out in full. Thank you for that."

"AHHH but the stories all say you're dead you were caught, you were killed"

"Yes I'm so flattered you've heard of me but as you see the stories were incorrect."

Outside the ring people were starting to freak out as lighting looked as if it would hit them but it did no damage.

"Now lets see how best shall I deal with my prey" Yoko Naruto said as he put his hand in his hair and pulled out what seemed to be a seed before he let a burst of nature erupt from his body and the seed popped open intertwining with his arm and forming several branches that had mouths on them with saliva dripping from their teeth and when it hit the ground it started melting the ground.

"AAHHHHH" cried Kiba as he was scared shitless of the king of the demon animal kingdom.

"Each branch of this tree has a mouth and each mouth of a branch has saliva that will melt your bones in under a minute, but the pain will make it seem like an eternity to you".

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kiba said pathetically again.

"I never take anything in battle personally you realize its only I do not stand for trespassers and that my death tree enjoys a good meal".

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH " screamed Kiba again only this time louder than before if that was possible.

He started crabwalking backwards really fast while screaming "Please help me, Please help me, Please help me. I'll do anything you ask me to I'll fight as your tool in the next rounds until the exams are over don't melt me."

"Tell me the secret of the Idon box"

"Well I don't know about that" Kiba said poking his fingers together in a Hinata like way with tears streaming down his face.

The branches of the Death Tree kept getting closer and snapping at Kiba as if to take a bite.

"I just took what they gave me ask Sasuke he knows he was there and got an item as well"

"I can smell when your lying, It makes my tree want to eat you more. Said Yoko Naruto as his Death tree started glowing red and looking even more deadly if at all possible.

"AHAaahaha ok I will tell you everything its Kabuto he and the sound jonin they came and gave me and Sasuke items they said that if we foght and defeated you they would give us the items to keep and also give me the antidote for the poison they injected into Akamaru if I defeated you but since I didn't he is going to die he may not look it but he is slowly dying from a poison they injected him with to get me to cooperate." Cried Kiba.

Naruto let his Death tree disintigrate before walking over to the small puppy and feeding him a seed within a few minutes the seed popped back out of Akamaru and had changed from green to black indicating that the poison was now in the seed.

"Your puppy is now free of poison but you are no longer able to compete do to accepting gifts from an outside source and bribary it is against hte rules of the chunin exams and you violated them but I wish to fight you at your full strength so after the exams are over come find me I will awaken your true power Son of Koga.

Kiba froze at that being a son of Koga would mean that he was a descendant of the Wolf demon Koga and if Yoko Naruto was wanting to fight him that meant that it was a high honor to also have your power unlocked by the king of nature himself was a very high honor.

"Due to Bribary and outside influence Kiba is disqualified Naruto is- but before Genma could continue Naruto said "Thats Yoko to you human"

Genma nodded rapidly knowing not to piss off the king of nature before fixing his statement "The winner is Yoko." no one cheered until Kiba showing good sportsmanship started clapping then his mother and sister Tsume and Hana started clapping along with the whole inuzuka clan and then the whole stadium erupted into cheers and clapping.

As Naruto walked grass and flowers sprouted up wherever his feet touched people were amazed that Naruto was actually a nature demon in a past life and were quite scared since they to had heard the legends of Yoko Kurama.

Iniside her seal Kira the Kyubbi purred like a kitten her mate was alive again and she was excited since Kurama was the one who gave humans info on seals this meant he would know how to get her out and then he could Ravish her anyway he wanted oh she was a horny little vixen and she knew it but not having sex in over 800 years would do that to anyone.

"Just wait Yoko-kun your naughty little vixen is coming for you once you unseal me" she said in a very seductive tone.

**AN. This is gonna be different than canon by far yes I left Hayate alive he will play a major role later on not telling what but I think they killed him off to early in the series anyway.**

**Kiba and the Inuzuka are all sons and daughters of Koga the wolf demon from Inuyasha Koga was Kuramas second in command of the nature kingdom of the demon world in my story that is lol and finally yes this is a harem and no I won't be taking suggestions I already have it planned out**

**Hope you all enjoyed this new idea and yes I will be updating more regularly now but you need to tell me which stories you want updated the others will be put on hiatus I am looking for 5 main stories to keep up with and others will be less frequent but still updated so pick the 5 you want the most and those five will be my main stories while the others will be my backups for when I am out of ideas for my main for awhile but all stories will eventually be updated anyway ja ne for now hope you all have a great week and you will be seeing 2 other new stories in the next few days.**


	2. the show begins with Leo I mean lee

**Because this is widely popular I am giving you guys a treat chapter 2 is coming out early as in right now enjoy the second chapter earlier than expected**

As Youko walked up the steps to the competitors box everyone watched amazed as more and more flowers and plantlife sprouted where his feet touched even on metal.

Youko made it to the box and was met by wide eyed stares by most of the guys and drooling by the girls.

Temari fainted when he winked at her with a smile on her face and blood leaking from her nose.

Gaara surprisingly looked scared of the new and improved Naruto or Youko as he was being called and his 'mother' shukaku was telling him not to piss off this person which made him know that if shukaku was scared than he should do what it said.

Ino had creamed herself at the thought of plants used to attack.

Shikamaru was thinking troublesome while looking at the new and improved Naruto.

Munching could be heard from Choji no one really knew what was going through his mind but it most likely had to do with how delicious his chips were.

**(All the rest are canon fights except Neji's which is against Lee)**

"Can Neji Hyugga and Rock Lee come to the arena for their match" asked Genma.

Neji and Lee made their way down to the arena floor and the match started with Neji sprouting his bullshit about fate and that Lee would always be worthless but this time surprisingly Lee got pissed off and used an attack no one knew was in his arsenal not even Gai knew he had this attack.

"Fist of the Beast King" yelled Lee as his was covered in the silhouette of a humanoid lion with spiked braces on his arm and dark golden eyes. Lee reared his fist back and let loose a mighty roar as the fist soared towards Neji who used Kaiten but the thing is the Fist went through it knocking the wind out of Neji and making him fly back and hit the wall cracking it.

"Neji-san you need to stop saying I'm a dead last and that you will always win everything cause guess what you just lost so fate is not real or at least she is not looking into your favor you piss people off with your fate decread this fate decreed that and frankly I am tired of you calling me a loser and its time I unleash my wild side" as Lee was saying this his hair was leaving its bowl cut hair style and going into a more spiky like manner with orange streaks appearing throught his black hair his eyes gained golden irises instead of his plain black ones and his teeth elongated into fangs looking a lot like a lions.

Naruto was looking on with Surprise since he did not expect Lee to be a descendant of Leo the king of Lions and his third general.

Naruto also knew this fight was over once Lee unleashed that attack since evne a powered down version of that attack hurt like hell and to a normal human it was an instant knock out.

Genma came down and said "Since Neji is unconcious Lee moves on to the next round now will Sasuke and Gaara come to the Arena floor for their match."

Gaara appeared in a sand sunshin and waited for Sasuke to show up after five minutes the crowd was getting restless.

"If Sasuke Uchiha does not arrive in the arena in the next five minutes he is to be disquallified the crowd heard the Hokage yell from his spot in the kage booth with people getting upset in case Sasuke didn't make it and they could not watch their precious uchiha-sama.

Naruto was sitting in the contestant box and waiting for the matches to start up again he was still trying to figure out how he could of missed Lee's scent being identical to Leo's but just as he was about to talk to Lee about it the Proctor came back to the arena just as a whirlwind came into the Arena showing a battered Kakashi with his Sharingan eye missing and he was without Sasuke when Genma asked what was going on Kakashi winced and said "Sasuke has gone traitor and took my Sharingan he attacked me by surprise and stole it saying that commoners should never hold the power of an uchiha.

Naruto had walked down to Kakashi and put his hand over his eye and it glowed a silver white color before taking it away and everyone was amazed to see that Kakashi had an eye in the empty Socket again only it was a peircing silver color Kakashi who had flinched at first when Naruto put his hand there relaxed feeling the power flowing through his body and now he could see through the eye again he was excited and then Naruto spoke.

"I have given you a blessing from my demon clan that was lost to your family eons ago but somehow manifested rarely in your father the power to use White chakra I think that White Chakra sword should repair itself and work perfectly for you now as it did your father."

Kakashi smiled happily at the fact he could now be as powerful or close to it as his father was and unsealed his fathers white chakra blade and watched in amazement as it repaired itself in front of his and everyone else s eyes.

"This is amazing but who are you" asked Kakashi.

"I am Yoko but you once knew me as Naruto" said Yoko.

"I don't know what to say except thank you Yoko for giving me back my eye and for giving me what my father had it is a major gift that I will never be able to repay you of."

"Don't worry you already have payed it in full by watching over my human self as a baby through childhood." said Yoko

All of a sudden Kakashi's eyes widened once the name clicked and Naruto kept saying my human self Naruto is the one fortold in the legend that Yoko would return someday and Kakashi's clan was the keeper of this prophecy and were to help the young demon as his vassals once he was returned to the world, Kakashi could only think on this a little longer since an explosion happened in the kage booth.

The invasion of Konoha had begun and with Naruto now being a full demon the battle was going to be way different how different was yet to be seen.

**Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry it took a little longer than expected but I was trying to make it longer since I want to hit a certain amount of words it was originally 755 words but I made it longer hopefully this chapter is enjoyable now I have a question for you guys who would you like to see make an appearance from the yu yu hakusho world in this as either a friend or enemy later on anyway this is darksiders death necro signing off.**


End file.
